


Lemon eyes

by TheUnkownMadlady



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnkownMadlady/pseuds/TheUnkownMadlady
Summary: Basically I'm gonna level with all of you reading this summary this fanfiction is literally just about this weird shut-in who has serious problems with the world around him and this alien recluse who lowkey is a sweetheart but has to have this facade about him so he can stay on earth without be experimented on.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lemon eyes

He was in for it now, he just didn't get why he was being relinquished to this new hell. Again, he's reminded by his mother as to why he had to transfer, just because he came off as a bit weird, and people couldn't apparently handle that. The worst part of the matter is his mom blames him for sticking out like the sore, bruised thumb that he is, he expected to push all the excentricities about him deep into his guts. This young man was entering a new form of tired, a deep sense that you don't belong and that you're not welcome, and there isn't anything you can do about it. "Come on, Jensen once were enrolled, you get to start all over and make some better choices" she spoke with millions of fairy lights in her tones with the crushing undertone of a "you fuck this up, and I'll fuck YOU up," a spirited Pompeii known as his mom. He felt he was being sent to his death, being charged for a crime that Jensen didn't commit. "today wasn't going to be the day of false punishment" or at least that's what Jensen thought as he began to trudge behind his mother, trying to put off the inevitable. That was before his mother started to drag him: to his doom, to his end, hauling him into hell.

When they first entered the front office eyes of the woman who sat at the front desk, who most likely showed unwavering kindness wavered on him, her eyes, she seemed like a prude old woman bitter at the sight of any sense of joy. The same woman who gave off the vibes screaming "I'll bite you if you get too close but here have a candy" these details aren't important what is important: he's currently getting stink eyed by an old lady with the jowls of a pitbull. Jensen sat broodingly while he watched the residents of this stockade looking sufficiently drowned in their normalcy. Those who he did see that even remotely popped out were those who tried to struggle from the sea that enveloped their fellow man but failed to notice that also they had been drowned thinking that they're the ones who escaped, no you're just too deep in your denial to see that you are being smothered. It isn't that he resented those who thrashed against the blanket, hell he could acknowledge that he was one of them, but at least Jensen was floating above the tide, undeniably the Blacksheep.

He is ceased from his train of thought when a figure comes into view a tall frame, tan, brown-haired male with hair that created a messy mop that veiled over his eyes, leaving them to escape Jen's view. His face seemed the most of his interest, he looked like he was forcing himself to look troubled: faking it until he could make it. The guy resembles a 2000s heartthrob but the creep of 2019. As quickly as he had mingled into his view, he retired. One of the things that could be said about the sasquatch like male was that he is odd-looking but still attractive, a wannabe Jason Dean. Jensen knows that he's wrong for judging the pitiable stranger, but when your bored, then playing the game of judge the book by its cover is inevitable. Just as it was for people who were and around him but not just any looks, the looks of people think that if you gave them ten minutes with him, they could fix him. Still, he isn't broken, just assembled differently from them. Once again, he is snapped out of his trance, but this time by something a lot more usual, just an average guy." Hey, so I'll be showing you to your locker and class here," he said in one breath as he handed Jen his schedule. 

While they were walking down the hall in an awkward silence Jensen decided to break it with a question that has plagued him since he saw that tall male, mustering his best he said 'hey so you know that tall tan guy right, looks like he was born in the wrong generation"" oh you mean Padalecki, yah I know about him. I suggest you avoid him; the guy is bad news, a fucking school shooter if you ask me," he spoke, almost losing his chill persona. Finally, he was introduced to the door of his first period, mentally preparing for the worst. 

The day for him has already begun to blur together, and he's only been here for two hours, and he had six more to go, full of people insisting that their new friendship was destined. He needed a break from it, so he used the only thing that dignified as a break for him: going into the restroom and listening to music to forget where he was if only for a moment. Once he reached the toilet, there he was "Padalecki" apparently. Still, he looked different for lack of better words, hair looked white as a sheet of snow freshly fallen, the same length as before, but this time, Jensen could see his eye that he was revealing to the mirror in an examination. His eyes bright yellow like a lemon; something that he could only honestly describe as disturbing is the broad yet shallow hole that sat dormant on his forearms. "Uh, this fucking hair keeps getting caught in my eyes, might as well start using those contacts and this fucking mop guh," he muttered to himself "unexpected aye," Jensen spoke with the most minor tremor that was overwhelmed by the confidence and cockiness. The young man who seemed inseparable from the mirror shot away from it in a state of white sheet fear " this isn't what it looks like" Padalecki stammered out which coked-out a chuckle "what could explain your bright yellow eyes and your hair going from brown to white, you "going ghost" or something" Jen asked knowing there was no viable reason. Just as Jen thinks he's got the situation figured out, Jared has a look of confusion then like he has the upper hand "you don't know who I am yet, do you," he asked with his arms crossed. "I know you" Jensen quickly retorts "I haven't seen you before yet, I know every face in this school, but I don't know yours ""how do you know that we just haven't met before ""haven't called me by my last name" that confused Jen for a minute "last" he asked "no one bothers to remember my first". At this moment, the two stood there for moments looking as is they're trying to chart out the others moves "well, I have two questions for you," Jen spoke, closing in on the strange entity. "Jared," he said, "and the second one," Jensen said, coming closer "what are you," he asked, emphasizing the are. They stood in a standstill for a moment "well," Jensen, not having the time to even letting go of the l of well Jared zoomed out of the room, leaving Jensen with one mission: find out what Jared is and what he has planned.

**Author's Note:**

> As we speak I'm currently working on chapter two and it will be out like next Sunday I'd say. I hope you all enjoyed this mess I threw onto a laptop.


End file.
